I Name Her...
by The Pest
Summary: A bad name for a short, bad fic. Oh well, please R&R. Rated PG for one really stupid sexual reference.


I Name Her...  
by The Pest  
  
I don't own Oh My Goddess!, so don't even bother trying to sue me.  
  
The spirits met and bound themselves together as one before, but  
never as this. Indeed, both felt as they would in their hour. Struck  
by all feelings and thoughts. Fear, self-doubt, insecurity, happiness,   
shock, and among others, duty. A greater duty to one another, and what   
lay in the days ahead. Even if such duty was not already manifested in their  
love itself, it was now, even greater than before.   
  
Time had been brief in itself before, but was now so very long. In  
their awaiting and somewhat impatient minds and hearts, they were still waiting.  
Even now as the moment was upon them...  
  
A push, and a breath. Again, and again. An hour, and then some. Over,  
and over, and over, did it continue. Then, finally, in her final push, the most  
magical moment of two lives happened before them.   
  
A brief repreive was given, but brief entitled barely enough time to   
regain breath as the room was then filled with the sound of one's first sound.  
Crying. Crying with a powerful depth and voice provided by two healthy, powerful  
lungs. Which, after nine months, took in their very first breath of fresh air.   
Crying for reasons not of sadness, but, in a sense of confusion almost. The reasons  
negated, the child was indeed crying, and in a few minutes time, met them, as their  
spirits were now at ease.   
  
The child began to quiet herself, and stare out at her new world. Look out to  
her parents, the ceiling, and all that was waiting for her...  
  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Come on, Skuld!", shouted an impatient Urd. "Get a move on!"  
  
Skuld, the young raven haired Goddess who saw all of tomorrow began to catch  
up to her older sister. In her eyes was an odd look. A mixture of disgust, anger, but  
in comparison, awe, and a similiar impatience to Urd's tone as she shouted to her. In her  
mind, were all thoughts she had finally began to push away. Old troubles and worries, began  
to sprout in her mind again nine months before. Worries of being abandoned, forgotten, and   
hated by what she trully held dear in the world. Anger to the man who know was legally her   
brother-in-law. All that she had pushed away finally, until Urd had dragged her here.   
  
Skuld frowned a bit as she caught up to Urd, and then spoke.  
  
"You know you could've told me to come here on my own, Urd. I know EXACTLY why   
we're here", she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh?", Urd replied.  
  
"Geez, Urd, just because I haven't slept with the lot of Asgard doesn't mean I don't  
know how this kid was conceived", Skuld exclaimed. "And personally, why is it really so important  
that I be here right now anyway?", she demanded.  
  
"Two reasons kid,", Urd began. "First, you know damn well Belldandy EXPECTS you to be  
here, and secondly, you're here to give the kid a name."  
  
"WHAT?!", Skuld exclaimed. "You must be joking, why can't Belldandy and Keiichi name it?   
Why do I have to?"  
  
"Because you're the one who tried to strangle Keiichi when Belldandy announced she  
was pregnant.", Urd answered mockingly, reminding Skuld of her surprise nine months ago.  
  
"You weren't helping by congragulating Keiichi and Belldandy for doing...that...", she  
said, her arguement starting to trail off.  
  
"Look kid, I'm in the mood to argue with right now, and for once, I really don't   
want to. This is something BELLDANDY wants you to do. So don't blame me for it.", Urd  
said, stopping Skuld's arguement completely.  
  
"Besides, by now, we should already be aunts. So cheer up!", Urd said half hearted  
and completely out of character.   
  
Both Goddesses managed to walk to their child birth wing of the hospital  
without another word, where they found Keiichi standing outside, looking rather   
tired, and rather relieved.   
  
"So, what's the news?", Urd asked quickly.  
  
Keiichi sighed happily, and looked up to the two Goddesses.  
  
"A girl", he said simply. "A very healthy, and very loud, baby girl".  
  
With that, Urd ushered Skuld in by herself, leaving Belldandy, Skuld, and Belldandy's  
daughter alone in her room.   
  
The baby was quiet, but still very awake, staring up at her mother. Belldandy, looking  
tired, looked up to her baby sister, and smiled.  
  
"Ohaiyo, imouto-chan", Belldandy said in her usual tone.  
  
"Ohaiyo, onee-san", Skuld answered, staring at the floor, as she said it.  
  
Belldandy paused for a moment. And then spoke again.   
  
"You know the reason Urd brought you in here by yourself. I'm really glad you're going  
through with it Skuld. I really am. Arigato", Belldandy said.  
  
Without further ado, Belldandy motioned Skuld to come forward, where she offered her   
newborn daughter to her little sister. Skuld accepted her without a second thought.   
  
The child stared up at her new aunt, acknowledging her. Skuld stared back in amazement.  
The child was indeed the most beautiful thing she'd seen in her entire life. Small locks of   
golden brown hair covered the top of her head, and she stared up with big, dark, chocolate eyes.   
Full of wonder and curiousity. A small triangle was barely visible on her right cheek, being the  
last necessary proof. This was indeed the child of her older sister, the Goddess Belldandy.   
  
A brief silence began in the real world, but not in Skuld's mind. Millions of names  
popped up and vanished every moment. Carefully, she thought. And thought. And thought. Dozens  
of words, syllables and letters, all bringing one, perfect name, for the daughter of her perfect  
older sister. Five minutes passed, and then Skuld looked down to her niece again, and smiled.   
  
"Have you decided Skuld?", Belldandy asked curiously.   
  
Skuld nodded silently, not taking her eyes from her niece's face.   
  
"I name her, Sakura. Sakura Morisato.", Skuld said, beeming with a new found pride.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
R&R Please! 


End file.
